A Tiger's Sight
by falachen
Summary: Tigersight is the runt of her litter, the smallest cat in Riverclan. Fighting is hard for her. Hunting and collecting herbs are her strengths. Everyone mocks her at every turn. Then the dreams start filling her sleep. Something deadly is coming with leafbare. Can she prepare her Clan? Or will she be ignored until it's too late? Her legacy will change the fate of Riverclan.
1. Chapter 1

**This a short story that I came up with. It's here to help me with writer's block on my other stories. It takes place back in the old forest.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Sight

Chapter 1

Starclan gathered to watch the Gathering. The Clans were strong. They were at peace with one another. Viperstar of Shadowclan had done his best to smooth things over after the death of Clawstar. He had entered Thunderclan camp and offered a portion of his territory for a whole moon. Lizardstar, the Thunderclan leader, had recognized the peace offering, accepting it readily. He understood the cost of war. Thunderclan didn't need to fight any more. Also, his Clan had more kits that needed fed. The territory for a moon would go a long way into feeding them. With Blizzardstar, Riverclan's huge leader, Lizardstar had made an agreement over the disputed Sunningrocks. Breezestar had worked out a truce between Shadowclan and Windclan. Now all four Clans were here, talking happily. The leaders sat on the Great Rock with proud smiles on their faces. To see them happy and peaceful filled them with peace and hope.

One starry ancestor padded forward. Her blue eyes narrowed as Blizzardstar stepped forward to speak. The others waited patiently for this black she-cat to speak. Finally she did so, "We all know what is coming. However, we know that Riverclan is in the greatest danger. Skychaser refuses to listen to us. Dapplefoot doesn't even believe we exist! Blizzardstar ignores the warnings we whisper into his ears. How are we supposed to warn them?"

"We'll find a way," a ginger tom with a white belly meowed calmly. His bushy tail flicked nervously, "We have to find a way. If we don't then Riverclan will be destroyed."

"Then perhaps I can be of some help," a soft voice meowed.

The starry cats turned to face a small white she-cat with large brown patches, black paws, and amber eyes. She padded forward until she stood in the center. Her eyes watched the Gathering for a few, long moments. The cats around her started to shift uncomfortably. Finally she looked up at them all.

"Every cat down there will have a legacy. For two, that legacy will bring forth the hope that we need to rely on." Her amber eyes began to glow as she continued, " _Upon the coldest of nights, a tiger's sight will prove to be the greatest of them all_. We must wait until the time is right. The cat we are seeking, hoping for, will come at that point."

The first she-cat hissed, "I hope you are right, Dawnmist. How will we know who that cat is?"

"We will know. There will be no other that can carry this burden. Well…no other that will listen to our voice," Dawnmist replied softly.

With that, the brown and white medicine cat padded into the starry trees. The others remained where they were. Half the Gathering was still to come. They had to make sure the peace was kept. It was the Clan's only hope for survival. A darkness they couldn't fight was coming. If only Starclan had the power to fight it off. If only they could guarantee the safety of the Clans. However, it was out of their control. Only the living cats could save themselves. For Riverclan, it would be a particular living cat.

For who could listen without being a medicine cat?

Who could talk to a blind leader?

The cat they were hoping for would have to be the strongest and smartest if they were to guide a stubborn Clan that ignored the warnings of Starclan.

* * *

 **What do you think? I may complete this quickly because it's meant to be short (no more than eight chapters).**


	2. Chapter 2

**This a short story that I came up with. It's here to help me with writer's block on my other stories. It takes place back in the old forest.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: Blizzardstar wasn't meant to be an Easter egg but you can think of it that way. I have to admit I completely missed the connection in name until you brought it up. :) And I've had bad stories before. Remember the Dark and Light fiasco? Still, I appreciate the sentiment!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Sight

Chapter 2

 _Three Moons Later_

Riverclan cats looked up as several squeaks rang from the nursery. Five kits came running into the sunlight. The largest kit was a tom by the name of Troutkit. He was dark gray with a light gray underbelly and bright green eyes. Rainkit, a light gray tabby with dark gray stripes and white paws, was the second born and second largest. She playfully reared on her brother. Troutkit growled as she batted his ears. Her amber eyes narrowed with fierce concentration. Then a black body collided with the she-kit. Rainkit went down with a loud squeak. Crowkit, a pure black tom with amber eyes had her pinned down beneath him. Troutkit growled playfully at the final tom of the litter, Birchkit. This light gray tom with a ringed tail, light blue eyes, dark gray paws, and a white muzzle was already an excellent swimmer. He and Troutkit started exchanging fake blows at the other. That's when the last kit joined the fray. Birchkit squeaked as she grabbed his tail. This tabby took after her grandfather: an orange tabby with dark brown stripes and white paws. She had her father's deep blue eyes. Birchkit pulled his tail away. Then he ran off with the other kits from the litter…

Leaving Tigerkit, their runt sister, alone in the middle of camp.

The orange tabby sat down with a huff. Her ears flattened in pain. All she wanted was to play with her siblings. She batted weakly at a leaf. If only she was bigger. If only she was stronger. A soft purr wrapped around her. Graylight, the litter's mother, nuzzled her side. She is a light gray tabby with white stripes and amber eyes with tints of green. The mother loved all of her kits equally despite their differences. Rumblechest, a dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and deep blue eyes, tended to ignore his smallest kit. Tigerkit was the weakest, slowest, and less likely to survive a sickness. He preferred to avoid attachment.

A butterfly fluttered above them. Tigerkit smiled up at it. It was orange and black. With a loud laugh, the little kit gave chase to it. Her striped tail was held high. Little claws appeared as she reached upward. She squeaked as she lost her balanced. Several cats winced as she hit the ground. No one rose to help the kit get up. Graylight looked up from her bathing. Tigerkit groaned as she pulled her paws under her body. Seeing that the kit was going to be fine, her mother went back to her grooming. Tigerkit looked up into the sky. She wanted to find the butterfly again. The sky was empty. Again her ears flattened.

She looked behind her as a shadow fell over her. It was her father, Rumblechest. The tom padded past his daughter without looking at her. A huge squirrel was laid across his massive shoulders. Several fish were firmly clamped in his jaws. The rest of the hunting patrol also carried fish. A tom named Owlwing had a white bird. Tigerkit meowed as she gave chase to her father. Patiently she waited until after he dropped his catch to pounce on his tail. Those deep blue eyes looked back at her. He yanked his tail from her weak grasp. It also pulled Tigerkit off her paws. His ears pricked as voices rang out. It was the rest of the litter. A smile of pride and love touched his lips as they approached. Rainkit pounced on his tail. Troutkit clambered onto his shoulders. Birchkit and Crowkit played under his paws. Laughing his deep laugh, Rumblechest played with them. His smile only widened as Graylight padded up to him. The two shared a warm nuzzle.

The deputy, Blackstone, then called to the dark gray tom. Troutkit slid to the ground. Rainkit released his tail. Their father promised to play with them later. Tigerkit watched him trot over to the black tom. Pebblefoot was also sitting there. The little group starting talking. Obviously Blackstone was assigning new tasks to the toms. She sighed weakly. Head and tail down, she padded into the shadows between the medicine den and the warriors' den. There she curled up and watched her siblings play. Inside the medicine den, she could hear Skychaser and her apprentice, Dapplefoot, talking quietly. Her deep blue eyes looked down at her white paws. Part of her wished that the Clan only had one medicine cat. Maybe then she could be the medicine cat apprentice. Then she would have a place in Riverclan.

Eyes raising, Tigerkit gasped. Sitting across the camp from her was a pale cat. Her coat was primarily white. Large brown patches covered her pelt. Black paws were partially hidden by the tail. Amber eyes were watching her carefully. Tigerkit smiled warmly at the cat. Maybe this cat was willing to play with her. That's when the cat's form started disappearing. The little kit didn't understand how the cat could do that. Could the cat make herself invisible? Rainkit said that some animals could do that. Tigerkit thought she had been joking. Maybe she had spoken the truth.

Those amber eyes looked upward.

A black paw pointed to her siblings.

That's when a shadow passed over the Clan's camp.

"HAWK!" a cat cried out.

Instantly the Riverclan cats raced for cover. Her siblings bolted in all directions. Troutkit vanished into the warriors' den. Rainkit raced for their mother, who ushered her into the nursery. Crowkit was seized by Dapplefoot and pulled into medicine den. Birchkit was racing for their father when he tripped and hit the ground. Tigerkit gasped as she watched the shadow head straight for him. With a squeak, she leaped forward. She charged straight for her brother. The little tom-kit was shakily picking himself up. Hearing her incoming, he turned to face her.

"Tigerkit!" he yelped.

The she-cat ignored him. Her body collided with his. Instantly he went rolling into shadows of the elder's den. Tigerkit sprawled across the ground. Graylight let out a cry of pain. Looking up, she saw the hawk bearing down on her. Shutting her eyes, she waited for those sharp claws to grab her. The world darkened around her. The ground shook and the air was blasted by the hawk's wings. Dirt flew over her body.

Then the world brightened.

Opening her eyes, Tigerkit watched the hawk fly away.

Graylight reached her and started licking her vigorously. The little she-kit was trembling violently with terror. Her deep blue eyes spotted her father staring at her with shock. A white body pushed passed him. It was Blizzardstar. His green eyes stared down at her. Then a crooked smile spread across his face. Skychaser pushed the mother out of the away and started sniffing the little orange tabby kit. Tigerkit rolled over. Her little paws batted at Skychaser's pink nose. She was starting to hate all the attention. Quickly she darted between her mother's paws.

Rumblechest softly meowed, "Why didn't the hawk carry her off?"

"She's too small," Skychaser replied, paw running over the dirt. Dark puncture marks could be easily seen in the dirt. The medicine cat looked up at the Clan, "It couldn't grab her during its attack. Things just happened too fast."

Blizzardstar let out a short bark of laughter, "I guess Starclan is watching over this kit. We can count ourselves lucky this day." He looked at Tigerkit and nodded, "Well done, little one. You may have a chance yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**This a short story that I came up with. It's here to help me with writer's block on my other stories. It takes place back in the old forest.**

 **SilentLeap85: That was sweet. Thank you! Really made my day.**

 **I know this jumps but remember that this was meant to be short. Tigerkit has already become an apprentice to sarcastic, grumpy, lazy Larkclaw and is three moons in. She is two moons behind her siblings – which you will find out why here.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Sight

Chapter 3

The fish slowly swam closer. It was so busy moving upon the underwater plants that it failed to see the shadow above it. Some mud was kicked up as it nosed around for food. A lash of the tail sent bubbles speeding towards the surface. Light sparkled off its silver scales. Silently an orange and dark brown ringed tail flicked. Whiskers twitched with anticipation. The fish was huge! Well, maybe less than half her tail-length but still. More mud started floating as the fish dug again.

Claws came out.

Water flew in all directions.

A white tabby tom with black stripes, ears, paws, and tail tip started with shock. The water parted as the fish darted close to the surface. He sighed as his orange tabby apprentice raced after it. Her tail was wildly moving as she struggled to balance on the slick stones. A few droplets of water landed on his pink nose. A snarl appeared on his face, eyes narrowing. The effort was in vain. A violent sneeze made his fur stand on end and a squirrel go racing up a nearby tree. Amber eyes glared after the drenched she-cat.

Tigerpaw stood in belly deep water. Her sides were heaving as she panted. A small current was trying to pull her drooping tail downriver. Deep blue eyes desperately sought the fish she had missed. She turned her head as pawsteps could be heard. Her mentor grunted as he pulled himself onto a flat stone. A low purr escaped his throat at the warm touch. Yawning, he stretched and laid down. His black and white ringed tail flicked disapprovingly.

"You woke me up from a nice nap, Tigerpaw," he grouched irritably.

The small apprentice's ears flattened, "Sorry, Larkclaw. I almost had the fish. Just landed wrong."

"So you say," Larkclaw yawned. His amber eyes studied her, "Almost won't feed anyone anyways. Try again."

So saying, the tom laid his head on his paws and promptly fell asleep again. Tigerpaw staggered out of the water. Her small legs trembled violently. They had been out here for the whole morning. Tigerpaw's heart was in her stomach. She had nothing to show for it. Already ten fish, a thrush, three mice, and a squirrel had escaped from her. A little while earlier she had seen her siblings and their mentors walking towards camp. Each of the apprentices had caught at least three pieces of prey. Sighing weakly, she slumped down in front of the river. Her deep blue eyes studied the water as she waited for another fish to come by.

Looking at her reflection, she snarled angrily. "Look at you worthless piece of fox-dung," her tone mimicked. She had heard it enough from the other apprentices. "Can't you do anything right? Can't catch a thing. You lose every practice battle. Pathetic. What use are you to your Clan?"

Her ears flicked backwards at a rustling sound. She glanced at her mentor, who was still sound asleep. Those sharp claws unsheathed. Casually she flexed her shoulders. That allowed her to look behind her enough to see a pair of amber eyes. Teeth were slowly bared. Was this an intruder? Or was it a Riverclan cat coming to mock her? Tigerpaw didn't know. Something deep within her declared a threat either way. The bushes rustled as the cat pulled itself free. Obviously it thought she was focused on the water. Claws tapped against the river pebbles. Silently Tigerpaw counted in her head.

At the right moment she ducked.

Her attacker sailed over her and into the water.

Deep blue eyes glared at the reddish-orange she-cat. Green eyes glared back at her. Tigerpaw lashed at her. Blood splattered across the water. The she-cat hissed angrily, rearing on the small apprentice. Tigerpaw held her ground. The stench of Thunderclan filled her nose. This was an intruder. She wouldn't back down. She couldn't back down. As the she-cat fell to all fours, planning to land on her shoulders, the apprentice skipped lightly to the left. Her wet tail sent water flying into the blazing green eyes. With a growl, the she-cat stumbled away.

But that's when paws slammed into Tigerpaw's right side. Water splashed loudly as she went down. Tigerpaw felt the cat pinning down her back. Panic flared in her chest as a paw shoved her head deeper under the water. Then she remembered the move Larkclaw had taught her. Using the slippery stones to her advantage, Tigerpaw rolled towards her opponent. A tremor in the water told her the cat had fallen. Thrusting her head out of the water, she gasped for breath. Then she screeched as loud as she could. Larkclaw jolted out of his sleep. His amber eyes stretched wide as he spotted the two Thunderclan cats. Tigerpaw hissed as the orange-red she-cat stalked along the shore. The other attacker, a black she-cat, hauled herself out of the water. She turned to face Larkclaw. A low growl echoed in her throat. Larkclaw let his fur rise before he turned and raced away. Tigerpaw felt her heart stop as his black tail-tip disappeared. Both Thunderclan cats laughed loudly.

The black she-cat smiled at her companion, "I guess Riverclan cats are so soft they refuse to fight for their own turf."

"Or are too weak to stand a chance," the orange-red she-cat chuckled.

Rage blinded Tigerpaw in that instant. With a screech, she leaped onto the orange-red female. Her claws ripped through that soft fur. Hearing the other incoming, Tigerpaw kicked backwards without aiming. It was a weak blow but it took the black she-cat in the nose. She yowled in pain, stumbling back. The orange-red she-cat threw the apprentice off and rose to a standing position. A hiss told her the apprentice was charging. Then claws dug into her back.

"Get off of me!" she roared.

The Riverclan apprentice bit into her scruff. Desperately she held on as the she-cat started twisting and shaking. Dizziness began attacking Tigerpaw's head. Tears sprung into her eyes but she still held on. Then a spike of pain ran from her tail. She yowled in pain. The black she-cat pulled her off the other Thunderclan cat by her tail. Instantly the orange-red she-cat pounced on her. Claws tore into Tigerpaw's shoulders. The apprentice cried out in pain. Desperately she kicked at the cat's stomach. However, she was not strong enough to throw the cat. And that was without the exhaustion from hunting all morning and the fight. The black she-cat grabbed her back legs and pinned them down. She was at their mercy. Both smiled cruelly at her.

"Waspheart! Darknight! That's enough!" a sharp, commanding voice rang out. Tigerpaw looked towards the bushes in time to see the brown body of Lizardstar stepping from the bushes. He glared at them, "Let her go. She's defeated." His cold amber eyes looked down at her, "Tell Blizzardstar that Sunningrocks now belongs to Thunderclan. If he wants it back, then he better learn to defend his borders properly."

That's when the she-cats released her. Tigerpaw hauled herself to her feet. Weakly she limped into the bushes. After a few more feet, she ran into Larkclaw. The mentor shook his head wearily at her. Then he turned and padded away. Tigerpaw couldn't believe it. He had been there the whole time and did nothing! Was he just going to watch those she-cats beat her up!? Her shoulders slumped weakly. It didn't matter now. She was in a fight and lost. Riverclan wouldn't care if her mentor had abandoned her. Every warrior should be able to defend their territory, and themselves, alone. This just went to show how weak she really was.

Blizzardstar shook his head at the orange tabby apprentice, "I'm disappointed, Tigerpaw. Your siblings have already shown that they are ready for combat. I was hoping you would have caught up, proven that you can fight just like anyone else. I guess my hope was misplaced."

Tigerpaw flattened her ears and bowed her head as several other Riverclan cats hissed at her, "I'm truly sorry, Blizzardstar. I did everything I could."

Her leader's eyes narrowed, "And that, small one, is the problem."

Dread and pain made the apprentice wince. Blizzardstar dismissed her with a flick of his tail. His deputy began calling out cats who would join in the fight. Tigerpaw perked as he summoned forward Troutpaw, Birchpaw, and Rainpaw. Instantly they raced forward with tails high. They were about to go into a real battle. They were about to show their Clan how loyal and strong they were. Crowpaw stalked past her, roughly shoving his shoulder into her side. Tigerpaw whimpered softly as she hit the ground. Several of the scratches she received smarted painfully. Tears dropped to the dusty earth. All she wanted was to prove herself.

But she was still a failure.

The patrol left without a word. They were hoping silence and stealth were going to be their allies. Tigerpaw moodily watched from between the warriors' den and medicine den as Leopardstripe guided Crowpaw out of camp for a border patrol. Her deep blue eyes spotted Graylight grooming her paws. The she-cat caught her daughter's gaze. She shook her head, eyes filled with disappointment. Her daughter huffed weakly as she curled into a ball. Her eyes closed as she struggled to get some sleep. Skychaser had told her rest was the best healer. And there was nothing else to do. Larkclaw was passed out by the river. He wouldn't wake until the late meal.

A soft sigh escaped her mouth, "Starclan, what benefit am I to anyone? Why didn't you let that hawk take me?"

Her eyes opened onto a bright meadow. A tall oak rose in front of her. Gurgling softly was a small creek that wound its way through the tall, green grass. Shadows danced at the edges of her vision where the surrounding forest clustered. Tigerpaw purred as she heard songbirds tweeting beautifully. A soft, gentle breeze blew past her face, ruffling her striped fur. With a laugh, she bounded around playfully. This place was beautiful and peaceful. Here she was happy. Here she was perfect just the way she was born. There were no duties she had to perform. There were standards for her to meet and fail at. Soon she standing in the shadow of the massive oak. Her eyes stared up at it. A few leaves floated past her body. Another breeze blew past. She shivered involuntarily. It was harder.

Not to mention ice cold.

Looking around, Tigerpaw realized that a frost was slowly covering everything. It turned the green grass stark white. Leaves fell around her, touched the icy ground, then crumbled to pieces. Her breathe came out as a cloud of steam, clearly visible. The bright sunlight no longer held any warmth for the small apprentice. That's when she noticed how faint the shadows were. As a blistering cold breeze wrapped around her, she saw the tall grass tremble. The massive oak was covered in snow and ice but still stood strong. Shadows may have been faint but they still danced and moved gracefully. Her white paws gingerly stepped through the frozen grass. Then she felt something colder under her pads. Looking down, she gasped. It was the small creek, completely frozen from top to bottom. A feeling of dread and horror filled her chest.

Her head whipped around frantically as a crackling sound could be heard. Painstakingly slow the oak, grass, and shadows pulled themselves away from the white frost. She looked down hopefully. Her heart fell. The river was melting. But what melted was quickly absorbed by the soil, shadows, and grass. Soon the bright clearing was back. However, it no longer had a river running through it. Tigerpaw's ears flicked backwards as pawsteps came to her ears.

"Everyone has a path to follow, young Tigerpaw. Riverclan's future depends on yours," a soft voice whispered.

The orange tabby turned to face a white she-cat with large brown patches. Her black paws were hard to see with the swaying grass. Amber eyes shined with love and hope. Tigerpaw opened her mouth in shock, "I kn…know you. You…you warned me about the…the hawk. Who…who are you?"

"My name is Dawnmist. Many moons ago I was a medicine cat of Riverclan. I watched our Clan prosper and grow. However, I could see a darkness starting to fester. The cats began to change, desiring outward things than the inner heart. They wanted strength, speed, skill, and beauty. But these things can be easily lost. A loyal heart is hard to remove. Tigerpaw…do you have a loyal heart? Are you willing to risk everything for the sake of our Clan?" the she-cat meowed, eyes gaining a deep sadness as she spoke.

Tigerpaw felt her paws prickle. Then she lifted her head high and squared her shoulders, "I will do whatever it takes to defend my Clan and my family. Without Riverclan, I'm nothing."

"You are worth more than you know, young one," Dawnmist replied with a purr of pride. She touched her nose to Tigerpaw's forehead, "Then be ready. Something will come upon a leaf-bare's wind that will try to destroy the Clans. Train and always listen. I'll do what I can to warn you before that leaf-bare comes."

As Tigerpaw opened her eyes and looked out into Riverclan's camp, she whispered, "I promise, Dawnmist. I'll do whatever it takes. Even if it kills me in the end."


	4. Chapter 4

**This a short story that I came up with. It's here to help me with writer's block on my other stories. It takes place back in the old forest.**

 **Here we get to see how Tigerpaw gets her warrior name! And you get to meet another important character.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Sight

Chapter 4

Tigerpaw couldn't forget the vision from Dawnmist. Her deep blue continue to look at the river and have fear clutch her heart. Larkclaw continued to be a lazy, useless mentor. Cats still looked down upon her. Riverclan had lost the fight for Sunningrocks. Everyone blamed it on her. She had been the one to lose the fight in the first place. Digging her claws in, flattening her ears, the small apprentice swore to push onward. Her promise to Dawnmist continued to ring in her ears. Every night she opened her eyes, expecting to see the brown and white she-cat. Every night she saw nothing but her own dreams.

But she never stopped waiting.

Dawn was turning into day as the Riverclan cats awoke. They stretched and yawned. Happy meows were exchanged by friends. Blackstone starting calling to cats, forming patrols. Kits raced from the nursery. They excited about the new day. Troutclaw and Rainheart smiled warmly at them. Their other siblings, Crowwing and Birchpelt, were carrying some prey to the elders. Coralsong, an orange pregnant queen with white stripes, nuzzled her mate, Frogleap. That's when the camp entrance shook. All the cats froze, claws unsheathed. An orange pelt pulled itself through the reeds. Shadows danced across the dark brown stripes. White paws were speckled with blood. Water dripped the she-cat's fur and tail. Tigerpaw ignored the staring cats. Locked in her jaws were three big fish. A huge gray squirrel was thrown across her shoulders. She dropped the fish in the prey pile then headed to the nursery. In front of Frogleap and Coralsong she dropped the squirrel. Then, without a word, she left camp again.

The dawn patrol found her stalking through the bushes. Her eyes were locked on a plump thrush. Silently she sprang forward. Feathers went flying in all direction. A small jaw filled with sharp teeth snapped on bird's neck. Quickly the she-cat buried it under the roots of a tree. She nodded to the cats as she passed by them. All stared after her shock. That pounce had been perfect. The killing bite had been spot on. None of them could match her hunting skill. How could she, the smallest cat in Riverclan, be the best hunter? It made no sense to them. Then several shared a knowing look. She may be the best hunter but she was useless in a fight. The other Clans could practically trample her. Some of them, like her siblings, hoped they would.

The orange tabby apprentice silently padded along the riverbank. Fish, large and small, darted through the water. Shadows passed over her as birds flew overhead. Their songs echoed through the trees. They were happy. None of them was an outcast to their skyward dance. Pain raced through Tigerpaw. She just wanted to be accepted. She wanted someone to love her. She wanted Riverclan to see her for the loyal warrior she was. A sigh escaped her mouth. That day would probably never come. She was too different.

Her ears pricked as loud cry could be heard. Tigerpaw felt her heart nearly stop. In the middle of the rushing water was a patch of dirt held together by reed roots. Clutching desperately to it were three kits. Instantly she recognized them as Swallowtail's kits: Leafkit, Silverkit, and Swiftkit. The tom-kit seized ahold of Silverkit as she started slipping. Leafkit let out another cry for help. Tigerpaw felt her paws move without a command. Soon she was charging down the river. Dirt flew as her white paws flew past. Desperately she pushed herself harder. Her lungs felt they were about to burst; her breathe coming in ragged pants. Several bushes tore at her orange fur. Blood splattered across the green leaves. The apprentice ignored the pain and exhaustion. Those kits needed help. Every second meant they were being swept closer to the Gorge. Each moment carried the risk of them losing their grip and drowning. Those deep blue eyes narrowed as she spotted her destination…

The Stepping Stones.

Leafkit let out a cry of joy as she spotted Tigerpaw appear. Claws dug into the stones as the apprentice leaped from one to the next. Sharp eyes judged where she had to be. Then she heard a yowl. Looking up, she spotted a Thunderclan patrol. They were watching the scene with a mixture of horror and hope. Landing firm, Tigerpaw watched the kits draw closer. More voices reached her ears as a Riverclan patrol appeared on the bank. Instantly Waterpelt, the kits' father, started racing towards Tigerpaw. Now the makeshift raft was in range. The current was pulling it away, circling around the stones. Silverkit meowed in terror as they were swept past. Then claws locked onto the raft. Swiftkit looked up into Tigerpaw's pain-contorted face. Both back paws were braced on the stone she had landed on, her left front paw pressed into another, and right paw grasping the raft. She was stretching her body to the limit. The current battered the rocks and raft, trying to dislodged her. Waterpelt landed on a stone next to her outstretched leg. He seized ahold of Leafkit. Then he moved, allowing Willowleaf, a dappled she-cat, to grab Silverkit. Rumblechest stepped up, jaws reaching for Swiftkit…

When the raft broke apart.

The light tan tom-kit screeched as he was swept away. Rumblechest froze with horror. The other cats around let out cries of worry. Then a splash rang out. Tigerpaw allowed the current to carry her after the kit. Desperately he paddled, trying to keep his head above the water. Both green eyes opened as a body pressed up against him. Tigerpaw seized ahold of his scruff, hauling him closer to her. He was nearing five moons old, making him too big to carry. Soon his trembling paws wrapped around her small shoulders. He prayed to Starclan that they would make it out alive. Already the current was getting harder. They were nearing the Gorge. They were nearing the part of the river that no Riverclan cat had ever survived before.

A wave forced Tigerpaw underwater. The apprentice quickly broke the surface. Her lungs were truly burning now. Drenched paws reached for a shore, _any_ shore. Both eyes looked behind her as a roaring came to her ears. The Gorge was dangerously close. Swiftkit let out a pleading meow. Something awoke in Tigerpaw. It burned through her blood like fire. It added strength to her resolve. With a growl, she plowed towards the nearest shore. She ignore the battering waves. She fought against the powerful current. Claws tore through the water as if it was an enemy. All thought of exhaustion and pain left her mind. Soon her paws felt earth. Splashing echoed in the trees as she pulled them out of the water. With a gasp, she collapsed on the rocky bank. The strong smell of forest filled her nose. Pawsteps came to her ears. Swiftkit meowed quietly in fright. Tigerpaw knew why: they were on Thunderclan territory.

Soon the Thunderclan patrol appeared. All of them were shocked to see both cats on their shore. Tigerpaw hissed menacingly. Legs shaking with the effort, she rose and stepped forward. Swiftkit huddled underneath her. His green eyes were stretched wide with terror. Sunlight glinted off Tigerpaw's claws and teeth. Her drenched tail bushes outward. These cats were from a rival Clan. They were a threat to the kit she had worked so hard to save. Deep blue eyes locked onto two cats in particular: Waspheart and Darknight. The patrol drew closer. Again the apprentice hissed. This time she arched her back. Exhausted and hungry, Tigerpaw would be no match for any of them. Still that odd sensation burned inside her. It told her to stand firm, to not back down. Then several Riverclan cats pulled past them. Waterpelt smiled broadly as he spotted his son. Swiftkit let out a meow of joy, racing into the tom's embrace. Rumblechest padded up to Tigerpaw, who was starting to relax, and gave her a brief sniff. Certainly she could make it back to camp, he turned and padded away. The Riverclan cats circled protectively around the young kit. Tigerpaw brought up the rear, tail dragging. Thunderclan followed them and watched as they crossed the Stepping Stones. Then they vanished into their territory.

* * *

Camp was buzzing with excitement. Swallowtail was nuzzling each of her kits warmly, especially Swiftkit. The light tan tom-kit growled at his mother. He hated all the affection being showered on him. Both green eyes spotted the bundle of wet fur hidden between the medicine and warrior dens. Tigerpaw was sound asleep, completely exhausted. Rescuing the kits had taken everything out of her. Her head snapped up as Blackstone let out a yowl. Blizzardstar stood before the meeting rock. Stars were starting to appear above them. This was the moment that the Riverclan leader had been waiting for.

Blizzardstar raised his voice so that all could hear him, "Tigerpaw, step forward!" The she-cat pulled herself to her paws and stood before him. The massive white tom lifted his head to the sky and spoke, "I, Blizzardstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Tigerpaw stared at her leader with shock. Her voice trembled as she unconsciously replied, "I do."

The tom placed his nose on her forehead and growled, "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Tigersight. Starclan honors your loyalty and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

Tigersight licked her leader's shoulder. The Riverclan cats shared looks of confusion. None of them thought she had done anything noteworthy. Yes, she saved three kits but any warrior could do that. Swiftkit almost drowned because she failed to pull all three onto the rocks. Then Blackstone raised his voice and called out the warrior's new name. Slowly the others joined in. None of them raised their voices any higher than they had to. Suddenly a loud squeak rang out. Everything watched as Swiftkit raced forward. He reared up and pressed his light tan paws into the warrior's fur. Green eyes shined with awe and pleasure.

"Tigersight! Tigersight!" he chanted loudly, drowning out the rest of the Clan.

A sad smile touched Tigersight's mouth. Her dark brown nose pressed into his fur. Then she nudged him towards his mother. Grunting with effort, she hauled herself towards the camp entrance. There she would sit her silent vigil. There she watch over her Clan. With huge yawns, everyone headed for bed. Tigersight watched as her siblings ignored her. Graylight rubbed against her mate, asking if he was alright. Then she raced over and licked Tigersight's head fur quickly. Rumblechest waited for his mate at the entrance to the warrior's den. He saw his daughter's gaze turn to him. A stiff nod was all he gave. Tigersight felt her heart drop. Nothing she would ever do would be enough. She was destined to be the outcast. Her deep blue eyes looked towards the river…

That's when images started flashing. The land before her covered with snow. A river completely frozen. The sounds of coughing and wheezing. Many cats crying out in grief. Tigersight looked towards the center of camp only to see the snow littered with bodies. Skychaser and Dapplefoot moved around, thin and weak. Then the medicine cat collapsed to the snow, leaving Dapplefoot alone. She watched as Coralsong wrapped around her kits, each of whom was slowly dying. A blast of wind made her eyes close. Opening them, Tigersight saw the herbs she had often helped Skychaser collect. Each one withered as snow and wind built up…

Tears fell to the ground as Tigersight watched her Clan die…

"Upon a leaf-bare's wind, death will come. Everyone has a legacy. What is your legacy, Tigersight?" Dawnmist's voice whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**This a short story that I came up with. It's here to help me with writer's block on my other stories. It takes place back in the old forest.**

 **Sorry everyone. I've been sick, hurt, and immensely stressed these past few weeks. My teachers aren't making life easy. Still, I got this done!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Sight

Chapter 5

A moon had passed since Tigersight's warrior ceremony. During the Gathering, Blizzardstar had announced it to the other Clans. Her heroic swim had been the gossip for Thunderclan to share with Windclan and Shadowclan. The young warrior could feel everyone's gaze as she padded through the throng of cats. Waspheart and Darknight had greeted her warmly. A few Windclan cats nodded to her as a young Thunderclan cat, who had been there that day, excitedly told them the story. Frosttooth, the white Shadowclan deputy with hazel eyes and covered in tiny scars (product of fighting with rats), eyed her coldly from a distance. The small warrior had crouched low as he finally approached and sniffed her cautiously. Then, without a word or signaled, he padded over to his leader, leaving Tigersight frightened and confused. She would later blush hard as other three Clans thunderously chanted her name. Riverclan remained deathly silent. Many of them felt she was getting too much credit. They weren't going to shower her with unwarranted love like the others.

Now Riverclan's camp was buzzing. Three days had passed since the Gathering. Swallowtail's kits were becoming apprentices today. Everyone had been quietly discussing who would become their mentors. Tigersight curled up between the warriors' den and medicine den. A warm breeze blew over the camp. Greenleaf was on its way. She alone knew how a bad that really was. With a huff, she rested head on her white paws. Dawnmist continually sent dreams of a frozen land, cats dying, and Riverclan crumbling apart yet she never told the warrior how she could stop it. Her deep blue eyes spotted frail Skychaser and mellow Dapplefoot sitting near the meeting rock. They were quieting discussing something. Maybe the warrior could help them out today and learn something she could use. That's when Blizzardstar's yowl rang out.

Squeaks rang out from the nursery. Swiftkit came racing out with Leafkit on his heels. Silverkit nervously followed. Her mother was nudging her forward. Tigersight saw her brother Troutclaw sit a little taller. Everyone believed that he would become a mentor today. Graylight was leaning against Rumblechest. She would be a great mentor to Silverkit. The only problem was that she was expecting another litter of kits. Tigersight's younger siblings. Mothtail, a beautiful calico with a fluffy tail, would probably become the she-kit's mentor. Troutclaw would be given Swiftkit. Badgerfoot, a black tom with three gray paws and one white paw (the front left), would take Leafkit. Blizzardstar smiled at the three kits before signaling them forward.

Proudly the leader spoke, "Leafkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Your mentor will be Badgerfoot. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." Then he turned to Badgerfoot, who had stepped forward, "Badgerfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Talonstreak, and you have shown yourself to be excellent mentor by training Rumblechest and Mistleap. You will be the mentor of Leafpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Badgerfoot touched noses with Leafpaw before guiding to the waiting Clan.

Blizzardstar turned to Silverkit. "Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Mothtail. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you." The she-cat stepped forward and proudly stood beside her first apprentice, "Mothtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Blackstone, and you have shown yourself to be clever and patient. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Silverpaw hesitantly reached up and touched Mothtail's nose. The older she-cat smiled warmly then draped her fluffy tail over the apprentice's shoulders. Feeling the warmth and protection in her mentor, Silverpaw straightened. She wouldn't let fear control her. Especially when she knew Mothtail was right behind her.

Now Blizzardstar turned to Swiftkit. The little tom looked up at him with hope. A frown touched the leader's lips. Then he sighed and spoke, "Swiftkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Tigersight…"

Shocked gasps was quickly followed by muttering. The named warrior started with shock. Then she sensed Troutclaw's gaze. A quick glance in his direction revealed the hatred. Slowly she padded forward as Blizzardstar continued speaking the words. Swiftpaw was beaming happily. His smile grew even more when his mentor pulled herself from the sea of glaring and glowering cats.

Tigersight looked into Blizzardstar's green eyes as he spoke to her. His tone gained a nervous edge. It was obvious he didn't approve of this choice. However, he pressed onward, "Tigersight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received training from Larkclaw, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and determined." His green eyes darted to Swiftpaw, who was staring adoringly up at his mentor. "Swiftpaw also requested you over your brother, Troutclaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

" _Swiftpaw chose me? What was he thinking? I'm practically useless!"_ Tigersight thought as she turned to her new apprentice.

"Silverpaw! Leafpaw! Swiftpaw!" the Clan chanted loudly as the two stepped away from Blizzardstar.

Looking down at her side, Tigersight saw the bright, wide-eyed gaze of Swiftpaw. The adoration and awe shined so clearly that the warrior felt ashamed. Already he was lean but strong. He would be the perfect Riverclan fighter one day. Why did he give that up just to be her apprentice? It made no sense. She flattened her ears and looked away from him. Troutclaw's dark gray body pushed past her. His green eyes glared at her. Rainheart sniffed at her, tossing up her head, before trotting after her brother. Crowwing and Birchpelt just ignored the two. Her eyes spotted Mothtail and Badgerfoot leading Silverpaw and Leafpaw out of camp. Forcing her heart to calm down, Tigersight rose and signaled for Swiftpaw to follow. The apprentice instantly leaped to his feet. A meow of excitement escaped his mouth. Tail high, he raced for the camp entrance. A soft chuckle escaped Tigersight's mouth…

Before Swallowtail stepped in her path.

Tigersight dipped her head to the light tan she-cat with brown and orange spots, "Swallowtail, thank you for…"

"Don't thank me, runt!" Swallowtail spat. Her amber eyes narrowed and her claws came out. Softly she hissed to the new mentor, "If _anything_ happens to my son then I swear to Starclan I'll tear you apart."

Heart twisting, Tigersight meowed softly, "Believe me, Swallowtail, I wish your son had chosen someone else. I promise to do everything to keep him safe."

"You better," the mother growled.

As she padded away, her slim tail slapped the young warrior in the face. The orange tabby she-cat didn't even wince. She was used to the abused now. Numbly she headed to Swiftpaw, who was sitting at the camp entrance. A look of curiosity and worry had replaced the happiness in his gaze. His mentor smiled at him. Instantly a big smile appeared. Excitedly he hopped behind her as they left camp. Calmly she guided him into the belly deep water. The tom seemed reluctant but he followed without complaint. Soon they were gliding gracefully through the water. She showed him how to watch for fish, a few crouches, and prominent landmarks.

Tigersight had to admit…

Swiftpaw was the perfect apprentice.

* * *

 _A blistering cold wind hit her face full force. Tigersight coughed weakly. Eyes watering from being battered by snow, the tabby forced her paws to continue onward. They needed her. All the sick cats. Her Clan. Skychaser was down. Dapplefoot needed more herbs. The young warrior wasn't going to fail._

 _But all the plants were dead!_

 _Collapsing into the snow, Tigersight meowed weakly, "Dawnmist, I'm lost." She pulled a numb paw over her nose, "I don't know what to do. How can I save my Clan when there's nothing to collect?"_

" _You know the answers, Tigersight," Dawnmist's voice whispered on the wind. "Believe in yourself. Believe in those around you. You aren't alone anymore."_

"Tigersight?" a male voice spoke.

The warrior's head snapped up in a heartbeat. Greenleaf sunlight was streaming through reed and bramble den. Two green eyes were staring down at her. A sigh escaped her mouth. Leaf-bare wasn't here yet. Her Clan was fine. Then she looked up at her young apprentice with a smile. Swiftpaw smiled back. A glance around the empty den told the warrior she was up last. Not that it mattered. Blizzardstar was suspicious of Thunderclan's intentions so he ordered night patrols to guard the border. She had been on the one last night.

A yawn escaped her mouth, "What do you need, Swiftpaw? I thought Blackstone put you on elder duty this morning."

"He did," the light tan tom meowed. That smile became a little crooked as he continued, "I fetched fresh moss, changed the bedding, took out the old moss, brought them fresh food that I hunted on the way back, fixed a hole in their roof, then pulled thorn out of Talonstreak's tail. Now I'm here."

His mentor cocked her head at him, "What time is it?"

"Don't worry! The rest of your patrol just woke up a few minutes ago. You haven't overslept," her apprentice laughed.

Tigersight opened her mouth to speak before spotting the thrush at Swiftpaw's feet. The tom ducked his head, embarrassment turning his cheeks red. Thrush was Tigersight's favorite food. Her apprentice was an excellent fisher but bird and mice hunting needed work. A lot of work. To catch her a thrush meant he had spent quite some time hunting it. A purr rumbled out of her chest as Tigersight drew the fresh-kill towards her. It grew in volume as she watched Swiftpaw's whole body start to turn red. Muttering something, the tom shuffled his paws before getting up and leaving the den. Instantly his mentor burst out laughing, spitting out several feathers in the process. In truth, she knew what was going on with her apprentice even though he didn't…

Swiftpaw was in love.

Done with her meal, Tigersight exited the den and stretched. She frowned up at the greenleaf sun. Time was running out. The full moon was in seven days. Leaf-fall started in eight. If she was to save her Clan, Tigersight had to come up with something fast. Her gaze fell on Skychaser and Dapplefoot. Maybe she could help them today. Hearing Swiftpaw laugh with Silverpaw, she knew that that was a no go. She promised her apprentice they would join Blackstone's training exercise today. Her eyes dropped to her white paws. Where was Dawnmist? Ever since her warrior ceremony, the ancient medicine cat had vanished. Tigersight needed the guidance. That's when the camp entrance shook. The small warrior turned towards it. It was a hunting patrol returning with mouths full of food. Leafpaw dashed past her with several herbs in her mouth. Dirt covered the herbs. Interested, Tigersight followed the apprentice.

"Why are these covered in dirt?" she heard Skychaser hiss at the apprentice.

Leafpaw cowered before the medicine cat, "I-I don't know. I was hun-hunting when I tripped and sli-slid. The herbs appeared out of the ground. Look-looked like they had been buried there for some time."

Realization dawned in Tigersight's mind. Cats buried food to keep it fresh. Evidently the same could be done for herbs. With a huff, Skychaser batted the dirt covered herbs away. They were useless to her. Dapplefoot told Leafpaw to collect fresh herbs next time. The apprentice took off with a whimper. She didn't understand what she did wrong but swore not to collect dirty plants again. Tigersight watched Dapplefoot follow her mentor into their den. Quickly she raced over to the herbs. Carefully she sniffed them and nuzzled them. These herbs were dry and starting to wilt at the edges but were still usable. A smile touched her lips. If she collected fresh herbs during leaf-fall and buried them then they should last the leaf-bare. Then her smile faded. If her dreams were correct, she would need to collect a huge supply of each herb. That was nigh impossible for one cat to accomplish.

" _Believe in yourself. Believe in those around you. You aren't alone anymore."_

Dawnmist's echoing words rang in her ears. Swiftpaw's laughter made the orange tabby look at him. Maybe…Maybe she wasn't alone in this quest.

* * *

Swiftpaw followed his mentor away from the training exercise. He had done well. The light tan tom was quickly growing into a massive warrior, outsizing everyone. However, with a small mentor, he knew how to fight everyone smaller than him, which was quickly becoming everyone in Riverclan. Some of the Shadowclan and Thunderclan cats could match him but Tigersight had asked Blackstone, another massive cat, to help Swiftpaw with those battle tactics. Today there was no cat that could get the best of him. He probably would have been wounded in a real fight but at least no one could defeat him. That made Tigersight proud. Despite choosing her for a mentor, Swiftpaw had a chance for a normal life.

"What are we doing now?" his excited voice asked.

Tigersight turned to look at him with her head cocked, "Who says we're doing anything?"

"Very funny, Tigersight. I know something's on your mind. What is it?" Swiftpaw meowed, a smile touching his face. It was rare for him to beat his mentor in the field of mental wit. Today he had her.

The she-cat had to sigh at him. Was it that obvious? Rounding a corner, Tigersight spotted her goal. Goldenrod. Carefully she sniffed at it. The plant was healthy and strong. That was good. Her claws quickly cut into the bark of a tree the goldenrod grew next to. Nodding, she moved on to find another plant. Some herbs mainly grew in the other Clans' territories. She would ask the other medicine cats when she got the chance. Then Tigersight froze. Skychaser hated others interfering with her job. If the other cats asked her about the herbs, she would wonder what the young warrior was up to. A frown touched her lips. How could she get around that?

"What are we doing?" Swiftpaw asked, worry underlying his tone.

Tigersight turned to look at him. Her mouth opened then slowly closed. How could she explain it to him? How could she explain the darkness and death coming upon the leaf-bare's wind? All she knew was what her dreams told her. That wasn't much. Swiftpaw's green eyes continued to study her. Tigersight looked away and flattened her ears. She didn't know how to explain it to him. His cold nose pressed into her shoulder. He smiled at her before sitting down and curling his thin tail over his paws. Swiftpaw was going to be here for her.

Sighing, his mentor sat down. Her deep blue eyes met his green eyes as she spoke, "It started when I was a kit. I could see a pale she-cat. She was white with large brown patches, black paws, and stunning amber eyes. During my apprenticeship, I learned her name is Dawnmist. She started telling me of a darkness that would come upon a leaf-bare's wind. I didn't know when or how or why. Now these dreams fill my sleep…"

"What do you see in these dreams?" Swiftpaw meowed in a whisper as Tigersight stopped talking.

Deep sadness and overwhelming fear clouded Tigersight's gaze, "Snow…piled so high no cat can walk. Air…colder than ice. Our river…frozen almost completely. Then I see our camp filled with the dead and dying. I watch as Skychaser and Dapplefoot fall. Blizzardstar loses all his lives. Blackstone dies before he can receive his, before he can chose a deputy. I watch as the kits in the nursery slowly perish. Every night I leave camp with a patrol in desperate search for herbs that no longer exist. The cold made them wilt and die." Tears raced down her orange cheeks.

"I watch as Riverclan dies from an unseen sickness."

"Has Dawnmist told you when this will come?" her apprentice squeaked.

Tigersight shook her head, "I haven't seen Dawnmist since my warrior ceremony." Those eyes looked towards the sun, "But these dreams get worse every night. Every bone in my body says that this leaf-bare will bring death and darkness. That's why I'm checking on herb plants."

"If the cold will kill them, how do we save enough to get through?" Swiftpaw asked, head cocking to the left.

His mentor smiled, "Leafpaw brought in some plants that had been buried some time ago. They were still useable too. I was thinking of collecting herbs during leaf-fall and burying them to keep them safe from the cold. When we need them, we can dig up what we need."

"Well…sounds like a lot of work," her apprentice meowed. Tigersight opened her mouth to speak but Swiftpaw flicked his tail. "Count me in."

A shocked blink was the only answer he got to his statement. With a laugh, Swiftpaw nudged her. Tigersight shook her head and smiled. Together, side by side, they padded through Riverclan territory. Swiftpaw suggested they get Skychaser and Dapplefoot to collect the extra herbs from the other medicine cats to avoid suspicion. If they take what the territory already has then Skychaser would be forced to restock by asking. They could "steal" the extra of what was collected and bury it. Tigersight nodded, liking the suggestion. Then she explained how they needed to bury the herbs close to camp so they could readily retrieved. Also, they should put as few as possible in each hole. That way if the frost killed the plants in one hole then the others might be spared. Swiftpaw mentioned how that would be good for another reason. Unburying the herbs would allow frost to get in. If they unburied one hole and took the plants from that, then the other plants buried in other holes would be safe until unburied later.

That night, Tigersight looked up at the stars before falling asleep. Again the dreams filled her sleep. Again she watched the leaf-bare took the lives of her Clanmates. However, her heart refused to panic. She had plan. She had backup. Come leaf-bare, her Clan would be unknowingly prepared to face the disaster. Silently she snarled at the images of death. Her heart swore that not one of her Clanmates would perish.

If anyone died during leaf-bare…

It would be her.

* * *

 **The next chapter jumps to a point shortly after leaf-bare has started. I don't know when I'll be able to get it out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This a short story that I came up with. It's here to help me with writer's block on my other stories. It takes place back in the old forest.**

 **Projects, tests, and finals are finally over! I get to work on stories and fun stuff for two weeks then summer classes start. Oh well…You all know that I write and do school at the same time.**

 **Now it's time to see how successful Tigersight and Swiftpaw were!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Sight

Chapter 6

Leaf-bare had come one day in a blizzard. No one expected it. There was no sign of its coming. Within two days the river was mostly frozen. Fish either froze in the ice or swam downstream. Even the power of the Gorge couldn't fight the frost. The Clan leaders called an emergency meeting. Breezestar, the old leader of Windclan, announced the arrival of a new sickness. It was nothing like Lakeripple had ever seen. Every herb was needed to keep the cat alive. No herb could cure it. Tangletail, the Shadowclan medicine cat, appeared in Riverclan's camp asking for comfrey. The sickness had arrived in his clan. Thunderclan fell next. The Riverclan cats stuck their noses in the air. Nothing could jump the river the protected them. They were safe. They would remain healthy and strong.

But the worst hit them five days after leaf-bare began.

It started with Blackstone then spread to Larkclaw, Owlwing, Pebblefoot, and the elders. Within three days, half the Clan was sick. Coughing was first sign. Exhaustion and dry throat followed. Fur began to fall out, leaving graying skin open to the elements. Skychaser and Dapplefoot tried to move the sick cats but the sickness wouldn't be stopped. It stuck to everything. Fur, moss, herbs. Anything the sick cat touched suddenly carried the illness. What worried the Clan was when the elders and Blackstone started coughing up blood. Skychaser asked the other medicine cats about it. Each one said that none of their cats was coughing up blood. The apprentices who fell ill were quickly reduced to thin, shivering bundles. Blizzardstar fell ill on the fifth day. Then the sickness spread to the weak kits and starving queens. Rumblechest and his kits desperately searched for food to feed pregnant Graylight. Each day she grew weaker. Each day risked her losing her kits.

Yet the worst news hit on the sixth day.

Skychaser pulled herself from her den. The whole Clan looked at her with hope. Exhaustion shined in her eyes. Her shoulders slumped with complete despair. Amber eyes were dull and misted over.

"I have no more herbs," she stated bluntly. Gasps of terror and despair rang through the clearing. The medicine cat looked at her paws, "Dapplefoot and I only gathered enough to get us through a normal leaf-bare. That stock-pile is now depleted. We have already searched for more herbs. All that weren't picked and buried have frozen solid. They can't be used."

Rumblechest and Frogleap, the fathers of the kits in the nursery, stepped forward. Rumblechest meowed softly, "There's nothing you can do to save anyone?"

"Nothing. Not without herbs. Not without a huge stock-pile of herbs. I'm sorry," the medicine cat replied, head dropping.

Rainheart coughed as she called out, "Why didn't Starclan warn us of this?"

It was Blizzardstar that spoke, "In truth, I dreamed of this day for many moons but ignored the warnings." He looked to Skychaser as his Clan gasped and muttered. Her amber eyes showed that she too, had ignored Starclan's warnings. "The medicine cats and I have failed all of you. I'm sorry. Let us hope Starclan spares enough of us for Riverclan to move on."

"Then it's a good thing someone listened," a voice rang out.

All cats turned to the camp entrance. Standing there, heads high, were Tigersight and Swiftpaw. Locked in the orange tabby's jaws were a bundle of herbs. Another bundle rested at Swiftpaw's feet. Quickly Skychaser raced over. Her eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't believe it. Yet her nose didn't lie. These were the herbs she needed. Coltsfoot, goldenrod, comfrey, horsetail, juniper berries, and more. Dapplefoot came her side. Green eyes were shining with just as much shock. They took the herbs and raced for the sick cats. Eyes remained locked on the pair of cats that had appeared with the herbs.

Tigersight stepped up to Skychaser, "Do you need anything else? More of any herb?"

"Yes. More tansy, goldenrod, and comfrey," the medicine cat meowed. Then she looked up the small warrior, "But where did you find these in the first place?"

A small smile touched Tigersight's lips, "I had a feeling that this leaf-bare was going to be different. I gathered as much of every herb as Swiftpaw and I could. They are buried throughout the forest near marked trees." She turned to the camp entrance, calling over her shoulder, "We will get more herbs."

With that, they vanished into the forest. Soon they reappeared with the requested herbs. Dapplefoot asked for more juniper berries and horsetail. The small warrior dipped her head and left to retrieve them. Meanwhile Swiftpaw left without a word. Soon he returned with several pieces of prey. These he gave to the queens. Then he headed out again. This time a patrol followed him. Tigersight had made several more trips by the time the patrol returned with their kills. Prey was scarce, even for Riverclan. However, new hope was starting to grow. There was a stash of herbs. Skychaser and Dapplefoot had what they needed to keep the Clan alive.

Riverclan was going to pull through.

* * *

Blizzardstar staggered to the meeting rock and sat before it, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the meeting rock for a Clan meeting!"

The soft conversations quickly stopped. Tigersight and Swiftpaw, who were heading out for more herbs, paused at the camp entrance. Then they joined the wave of cats. Rumblechest stepped up to Blizzardstar's side. He had been appointed temporary deputy until Blackstone recovered. The orange tabby winced as she saw how thin her father was. He was at risk of catching the illness. Rainheart and Crowwing remained curled up with the other sick cats. Since the sickness spread whether or not the sick cats were in camp, Skychaser had brought them back in. They were too exhausted to care about anything other than sleeping, eating herbs, eating prey, and sleeping more. Those blue eyes then turned to her massive leader.

The white tom rasped as loud as he could, "Swiftpaw, step forward." The tom looked at his mentor before doing as he was told. His leader nodded to him before lifting his head, "I, Blizzardstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in her turn. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I swear it, Blizzardstar!" Swiftpaw raised his head, puffing out his chest, and spoke calmly, joy shining in his green eyes.

The tom placed his nose on the new warrior's forehead and rasped, "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swiftpool. Starclan honors your sense of justice and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

The cries were deafening as Swiftpool licked his leader's shoulder. Skychaser quickly gave him the necessary herbs. Riverclan didn't need him getting sick. Swallowtail leaped towards her son with pride. Swiftpool growled she pressed into him. His father, Waterpelt, stepped forward and licked him between the ears. Then Leafpaw and Silverpaw were on him. They couldn't believe he got his warrior name without them. However, they were proud of their brother. They were proud of everything he had accomplished. Soon all the healthy cats of Riverclan were surrounding him.

Swiftpool was a hero of Riverclan.

Ignoring the words of praise and congratulations, Swiftpool pushed his way through the crowd. Soon he spotted his mentor. Tigersight was sitting in her spot between the warriors' den and medicine den. A smile touched her lips. Wordlessly she nodded to him. Quickly her former apprentice bounded over. She gasped as he slammed into her. His light tan head pressed into her chest. Tigersight was well aware that their Clanmates were watching them. Swiftpool looked into her deep blue gaze. A big smile lit up his face.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Tigersight! I'm a warrior because of you. Thank you," he meowed, making sure his voice carried to his Clanmates.

Tigersight gave him a sad smile. She could see the narrowing eyes and harsh whispers, "No matter who trained you, Swiftpool, you would have become a marvelous warrior. Riverclan is lucky to have you. Well done."

Before Swiftpool could speak, she rose and headed for the camp entrance. Skychaser and Dapplefoot still needed herbs. Her Clan still needed her to do her job. Calmly the small warrior hopped through the deep snow. Every day it got deeper and deeper. Not once did she stop to rest. Not once she change direction. Tigersight knew what needed to be done. She swore to give her life for her Clan. That was an oath she would uphold.

But she wasn't alone.

Looking behind her, Tigersight spotted Swiftpool. Wordlessly he reached her side and stopped. His eyes stared into the snow-drowned forest. His mentor started forward again. The new warrior easily followed her. A smile touched his mentor's lips. It was nice to have company. It was nice to know someone liked her for who she was. Reaching their destination, Swiftpool started digging. His longer, more powerful legs were capable of moving more snow than Tigersight's. It was her job to grab what was needed then find the next spot. Every day she would come out here and scratch a higher mark in the necessary trees. That way the snow never buried it. That way she could always find them.

That night she rubbed against Swiftpool as he took his spot guarding camp. Tonight he would sit the silent vigil. Tomorrow he would be a true warrior of his Clan. Calmly his tongue ran over her cheek. Tigersight smiled at him. Both ignored the glares that the others were giving them. Swallowtail shoved past Tigersight as the warrior attempted to enter the warriors' den. Softly the small warrior sighed. Cats rarely changed. Riverclan would always look down on her. Those deep blue eyes looked over to Swiftpool. She smiled again and headed for bed.

At least one living cat loved her.

* * *

 _Tigersight opened her eyes slowly. Instantly her fur rose. New scents filled her nose. Stars danced around her body. Starlight filled the grass and trees. A peaceful river flowed off to her left. Slowly her fur lied back down. Breathing deep, the small warrior tried to catch as many scents as possible. She knew where she was. How could she not? The scent had filled her nose every time they had met._

 _She was in Starclan._

 _Pawsteps came to her ears. Tigersight sat up and turned that way. Both ears rose. Dawnmist was padding towards her. At her side was a faint, sleek silver-gray tom with rippling stripes. Bright green eyes studied her with pride and love. His thick, silver belly fur brushed against the grass. Stepping up to her, his tongue ran between her ears. Tigersight tilted to her head at him. Something about him struck a chord in her memory. Dawnmist smiled at her. Her tail gestured to the area around her. Tigersight allowed her eyes to wander. A gasp escaped her mouth. Cats were sitting all around her. Many were smiling at her. Others dipped their heads. Still more purred at her._

 _That's when the faint tom spoke, "You have done well, Tigersight. You trained Swiftpool well and prepared for the worst illness that has spread through the forest. I am proud to call you my Clanmate."_

 _Tigersight dipped her head to him, "Thank you but I only did what I promised to do."_

 _He purred at her, "A loyal heart is one of the most precious things in life." His tail slipped under her jaw, raising her gaze to his own. A purr wrapped around her, "My Clan has forgotten the lessons of its ancestors. You have reminded them of that importance. They may see you as weak but I see you for the tiger that you are. Determined and loyal, you outshine the strongest cat. I wish nothing but happiness for you. That's why I will grant you one wish."_

 _That's when everything clicked for Tigersight. The tom before her was Riverstar, the founder of Riverclan. One of the cats that helped to change the fate of the forest. He was proud of her! He welcomed her close to him with love. A smile touched her lips. Tears touched her deep blue eyes. This was the Riverclan she wanted to be a part of. A Clan that loved everyone for who they were, not what they looked like or what they could do. Then she realized what Riverstar was granting her. One wish. One desire that would make her happy._

 _She closed her eyes._

 _There was only one thing she wanted._

* * *

The Riverclan cats hissed and snarled at the Thunderclan cats. Blizzardstar faced off against Lizardstar. Both of their eyes were blazing. The thin, frail Thunderclan cats pulled closer together. None of the Riverclan cats were happy with them. They came into camp, asking for their herbs. Tigersight and Swiftpool watched with wide eyes. How could their Clan condemn another to death!? Lizardstar was requesting the herbs for Thunderclan's kits. The warrior code said that no kit, regardless of Clan, would be left in danger. No kit would be abandoned. Yet the Riverclan cats refused to give up their herbs.

"Don't think I will ever forget this, Blizzardstar," Lizardstar hissed as he turned away. His amber eyes scanned over the bristling Riverclan cats. He spat, "If you ever need our help, don't bother asking. Thunderclan owes you nothing. Thunderclan won't forget how you let our kits die!"

Blizzardstar snorted, "Guess you should have prepared more."

Swiftpool bared his teeth. Quickly Tigersight leaped in his path. Her eyes told him to hold his tongue. Arguing with Blizzardstar now wasn't a good idea. After a few minutes had passed, the Riverclan cats relaxed and went back to their business. Dapplefoot padded over and requested more tansy for Blizzardstar and Skychaser. Tigersight nodded quietly. She and her former apprentice headed out immediately. Getting herbs quickly was important. Pain shot through the small warrior. Riverclan hated her even more lately. She knew why. They blamed her…

For the death of Blackstone…

For Blizzardstar losing a life…

For Coralsong losing two of her kits.

Sunlight streamed over the snowy ground. The white mush was sent flying as the two warriors raced through it. Newleaf was on its way. Leaf-bare was coming to an end. Birds were starting to return. The ice was getting thinner every day. Snow levels were starting to drop. However, another blizzard would quickly drown the forest in frost again. Yet the coming arrival of newleaf brought hope. Riverstar's voice continued to ring in Tigersight's ears. Newleaf would bring her wish to life. But that was the least of Tigersight's worries at the moment. Right now she had to make things right.

She lifted her voice as the Thunderclan patrol came within eyesight, "Lizardstar! Lizardstar!"

Instantly the starving, sickly warriors spun around. The Thunderclan leader bared his teeth at the approaching warriors. Tigersight and Swiftpool slid to a halt a few feet away. They kept their claws sheathed and fur down. No part of them declared a threat. Neither wanted to provoke the rival warriors.

Softly Tigersight spoke, "What herbs do you need for your kits?"

Shock rippled through the Thunderclan warriors. Lizardstar narrowed his eyes before stepped up to them.

"Why do you care?" he hissed. "Your leader already said no."

"Blizzardstar doesn't control the herb supply," Swiftpool meowed. "We do. Tigersight and I collected and stored them for our Clan. It's what kept us alive."

Tigersight took up the conversation, "The warrior code states that any kit, regardless of their Clan, is to be helped by a warrior should they need it. Your kits need herbs. Swiftpool and I will not see you leave without them. Now, what do you need?"

Lizardstar's eyes softened. He gave them a tired smile. Then he gave them the list of needed herbs. Tigersight promised to deliver them to Sunningrocks at sundown. Lizardstar stated that Berrypelt, their medicine cat, would meet them. Tigersight and Swiftpool dipped their heads to the leader before racing away. They quickly gathered the tansy Dapplefoot requested and returned to camp. Rumblechest, the new deputy, called for Swiftpool to join a hunting patrol. The young tom nuzzled his former mentor. Both purred warmly. Tigersight felt a smile touch her lips as he padded away behind her. Swiftpool loved her. Yet he didn't know of the secret she was carrying. Come some time in newleaf, her wish would come true. Until then, she had to protect her Clan.

At sundown, Tigersight and Swiftpool met Berrypelt. The medicine cat was overjoyed to see the herbs he needed. With them he could save the sick kits. He told them that Thunderclan may hate Riverclan now but no cat would hold a grudge against them. Both had gone against their leader's wishes. Both had given risked a lot to save the kits of another Clan. Thunderclan would never forget that debt. He then wished them luck, grabbed the herbs, and raced away. Both Riverclan warriors returned to camp with prey.

None of their Clanmates were any wiser.

That night, Tigersight felt Swiftpool's back against her's. Then a voice whispered in her ears.

" _Your wish will come true as I promised. But I warn you, Tigersight…_

 _It will cost you your life."_


	7. Chapter 7

**This a short story that I came up with. It's here to help me with writer's block on my other stories. It takes place back in the old forest.**

 **Ready to learn what Tigersight wished for? Ready to learn why she wished that way? Read to find out!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Sight

Chapter 7

Yowls rang out as the two Clans faced off. Thunderclan and Riverclan were at it again. Since Blizzardstar denied Lizardstar the necessary herbs, the Thunderclan cats were determined to make him regret it. Water flew as the Riverclan cats charged forward. They were angry. The land based Thunderclan were proudly perched on Sunningrocks. Yesterday they had fought and won it. Now they had to keep it.

Lizardstar slammed his shoulder into Blizzardstar's chest. The massive white leader was still weak from his sickness. He fell back into the water. Rumblechest and Flowertail, the deputies, locked into battle. Most of Thunderclan raced up Sunningrocks. Riverclan was forced to follow. The advantage of higher ground belonged to the forest dwellers. Blood flew in all directions. The sun was high overhead. Thunderclan played their cards right, forcing their rival Clan to come deeper into their territory. That eliminated Riverclan's strength in the water. Another advantage was that Riverclan was still battling the illness despite the arrival of newleaf. Windclan and Shadowclan had turned Riverclan away as well. They heard of Blizzardstar's decision to withhold herbs. If Riverclan was unwilling to help them, why should they help them? It was an unfair trade. Viperstar and Breezestar were also unwilling to lose their limited stockpile of herbs to another Clan. One never knew when the sickness would start spreading again. Shadowclan had lost five warriors, six kits, and two elders to the disease. Windclan lost three apprentices (out of six total), one warrior, their deputy, their medicine cat apprentice, and all four elders. Thunderclan lost six warriors and one elder. Luckily they didn't lose any kits.

Darknight reared on the small tabby before her. Claws raked through the air. Then she dropped to the ground. Tigersight froze with shock. The black warrior eyed carefully before dipping her head. She turned, yowling at the top of her voice, as she charged in to help a Clanmate fight off Waterpelt. A cat landed beside her. Instantly she spun with claws unsheathed. Her deep blue eyes met the gentle gaze of her mate. Swiftpool was unharmed and looking around in shock. Not one Thunderclan cat raced at them. Not one lifted a claw to harm them. He met Tigersight's gaze and shrugged. If no one would fight them then there was nothing they could do about it.

Both turned as a powerful yowl rang out. Lizardstar and Blizzardstar were rolling in the wet grass. Blood flew in all directions. Hisses were the only sounds they made. Cats stopped fighting in order to watch the leaders. Thunderclan was smiling. Riverclan was watching with fear. Something told Tigersight to start moving. Her deep blue eyes stretched wide as Lizardstar gained firm footing. He slammed Blizzardstar into the mud. Blood-stained teeth shined in the sunhigh light. Narrowed amber eyes glared into wide green eyes. Those jaws separated. Desperately Blizzardstar pressed his claws into Lizardstar's chest to stop him. Fangs snapped shut inches from the Riverclan leader's throat. The Thunderclan leader ignored the claws in his chest. He ignored the pain and dripping blood. The cat beneath him denied him the herbs his Clanmates needed. In Lizardstar's mind, Blizzardstar didn't deserve to be alive. He didn't deserve the nine lives Starclan gave to him.

His jaws snapped near Blizzardstar's throat again. Brown ears pricked as he heard pawsteps. A small, lightweight body slammed into him. Lizardstar rolled onto his feet. Claws flashed in the sunlight. Teeth were bared in anger. How dare someone interfere! This fight was between him and Riverclan's pathetic excuse for a leader. Blizzardstar was slowly rolling onto his paws. Between them, fur bushed outward, was Tigersight. Her deep blue eyes met Lizardstar's amber glare willingly. Her claws were unsheathed. Lizardstar knew that she was going to defend her leader. A snarl touched his lips. Calmly he stepped forward.

"Step aside, young one. I'm here to punish him for everything he's done. I don't want to hurt you after you've done for my Clan," he hissed in a whisper.

Tigersight shoved her pink nose in Lizardstar's face, forcing him to step back, "He's my leader and I will defend him with my life. Taking a life in cold blood isn't our way. Stand down. Your Clan won this battle but if you take another step toward my leader then you'll have to fight me."

She turned her back to him. Gently she nuzzled her leader into a standing position. Swiftpool stepped to the other side. Together they guided Blizzardstar to the river. Riverclan snarled at them. They were giving up the fight! They were surrendering to Thunderclan, a group of petty, self-absorbed mouse-brains! None of their Clanmates could believe it. However, Thunderclan cats were pressing them towards the water. They had no choice but to back down.

Back at camp, everyone started hissing at Tigersight. They weren't happy with her decision to surrender Sunningrocks. That's what they believed transpired between her and the Thunderclan leader. Several shoved her out of the way. Others whispered the made-up story to the cats who hadn't fought. Shock then anger appeared on their faces. Tigersight stayed near the camp entrance. She knew when she wasn't welcome.

Her orange, black-tipped ears pricked as a tan pelt pushed its way through the crowd. A smile pulled at her lips. It was Swiftpool. He was carrying a thrush in his jaws. Green eyes shined brightly. The tom dropped the fresh-kill at her white paws. The two shared a nuzzle before he joined a hunting patrol. Birchpelt was leading it. Tigersight saw her brother glare at her as he left camp. She sighed before leaning over and started eating. A purr rumbled in her throat. The thrush was good, very tasty. Her stomach rumbled as she finished the bird. Tigersight's gaze darted to her stomach. She was surprised no one had spotted its growing size. Then she gave vent to a defeated sigh. No one paid her any heed. They probably wouldn't care about the secret she was carrying.

Calmly she rose and padded towards her father. There were still a few days before she had to surrender her warrior duties. Rumblechest looked at her. His eyes narrowed. He wasn't any happier with her. Tigersight's heart twisted at that. It dropped to her stomach as he signaled to Swallowtail's fishing patrol. She knew the she-cat hated her. Especially since Swiftpool seemed determined to spend very moment he could with Tigersight instead of his family. Nodding to her father and deputy, the orange tabby padded over to the patrol. The cats spotted her in a heartbeat. Two snarled. The rest, five cats total, groaned audibly. They couldn't believe they got stuck on a patrol with her. Swallowtail stepped up to her, teeth bared.

"Don't slow us down, runt. It's high time you started pulling your weight in this Clan. We're getting tired always working and watching you benefit without working," she spat in the small warrior's face.

Tigersight flinched but replied submissively, "Of course. My apologies."

Viperclaw, one of the five cats who groaned, let out a sarcastic laugh, "If your apologies were fish, Tigersight, this Clan wouldn't have to work for a whole season."

The others laughed. The orange tabby gave a pained smile. She wasn't going to make a scene. It wasn't worth it. As the patrol headed out, she hung back with her head down. She was a faster swimmer than several of her patrol but she remained behind them. That way they wouldn't snap at her. Mossfoot, a brown she-cat with white patches and green eyes, had actually held her under water once before. Tigersight wasn't keen on repeating that day again. They padded towards the river near Windclan's territory. Everyone continued to laugh at each other's jokes. Tigersight was often the center of those jokes. She just flattened her ears and ignored them. That way her feelings were never hurt…not that she had much feeling.

Reaching Riverclan camp again, they found everyone preparing for the sundown meal. Cats were already in groups. The patrol scattered towards the groups of family or friends they wanted to join. Swallowtail quickly told Blizzardstar and Rumblechest that everything had been clear. Then she turned and trotted over to her mate and kits. Tigersight grabbed a mouse before finding a corner to hide in. She was glad to see Blizzardstar out and about. However, she could sense the disapproving look he was giving her. His lives didn't matter as much as teaching Thunderclan a lesson. Tigersight dug into her meal. Her mind told her to ignore everyone. They were just mouse-brained idiots. Her heart told her otherwise. It longed to be accepted by her Clanmates. It desired to be an equal, to laugh and joke with them, no feelings hurt. But she knew that desire would never come true. Looking up at the stars that were appearing, Tigersight smiled. She welcomed in one place. She would wait patiently for that her day to come. Her deep blue eyes spotted Swiftpool returning. He dropped his catch in the fresh-kill pile, chose a fish, glanced around the camp, then headed straight to her.

"You look tired. Is everything alright?" he spoke softly after dropping his meal.

Tigersight smiled at him. Her heart screamed for her to tell him but the time wasn't right. Not yet anyway. She nodded calmly, "Everything is fine. It's been a busy day."

"That it has," Swiftpool agreed. Then his green eyes clouded with worry. His paws shuffled nervously before he tentatively meowed, "Tigersight…?"

His mate tilted her head, "What is it?"

"Has…Have you seen Dawnmist since leaf-bare ended?" the tom asked quietly.

That shocked Tigersight. What would Dawnmist want with Swiftpool? Slowly she shook her head. Worry was starting to gnaw at her stomach. She winced faintly as a stab of pain shot back. Those spikes of pain were getting more frequent. Not to mention much worse. Swiftpool looked towards camp nervously. It was as if he didn't want anyone to overhear him. Seeing no one, he leaned towards Tigersight.

"She came to me near the end of leaf-bare. There was another cat with her…a tom. They said I did well helping you during the sickness. They…they offered me one wish. Whatever I wanted they would grant. I gave them an answer but…." Swiftpool paused uncertainly.

Feeling a wave of relief flood through her, Tigersight licked his cheek, "But what?"

"I didn't understand why they were rewarding me when you were the one who listened," he finished.

A smile touched Tigersight's lips. Her eyes glanced towards the stars in a silent thank you. Then she looked at her worried and confused mate, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I tried to forget about it. Didn't think anything would come of it. But you've been acting strange and I'm afraid something's wrong with you and it's all my fault. The guilt won't leave me alone," Swiftpool exclaimed in a whisper.

The she-cat was about to reply when she noticed Swallowtail approaching with fur raised. Quickly she whispered, "Meet me across the river tonight to talk about it more. Now, we've got trouble."

Swiftpool glanced right and spotted his mother. He gave Tigersight a small nod before rising to his full height. "Mother!" he called with a purr. Swallowtail relaxed long enough to nuzzle her son. Then she licked him between the ears. Swiftpool laughed gently. His mother was proud of him and his sisters, Leaftail and Silverfoot. Calmly she walked past him. Her eyes gained a dark tint as she approached Tigersight. The small warrior kept eating her mouse until the she-cat was right in front of her. Only then did she raise her eyes to look into that dark gaze.

Politely she meowed, "What can I do for you, Swallowtail?"

"Stay away from my son," Swallowtail hissed. Her fur started rising once more.

"Mother, I choose who I hang out with," Swiftpool replied curtly. Easily he shouldered his mother back from Tigersight. His gaze bore into her's as he continued, "Tigersight was the best mentor I could have. I respect her. What's more, I love her. Stop sticking your nose up in the air and pretend you're better than she is."

Tigersight froze as a look of fury filled Swallowtail's amber eyes. Softly she spoke, "You should be more respectful to your mother, Swiftpool."

"And you should stop rolling over and letting everyone belittle you," Swiftpool snapped back.

"She knows her place," Swallowtail growled to her son. "This she-cat has done nothing to earn your respect and love. Grow up and come join your family."

Now it Swiftpool's turn to become hostile. His claws unsheathed. Lips pulled back slightly in the beginnings of a snarl. That tan tail lashed back and forth. His mate watched him with shock. This was the most anger he had ever shown. Suddenly he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Without a word, he turned his back to Swallowtail and crouched beside his fish. The mother stared at her son with utter shock. Tigersight was just as stunned. The tom swallowed his mouthful and spoke calmly to his mate:

"I won't care for anyone who doesn't care for his or her Clanmates… _all_ of them."

* * *

The night was young but strong. Moonlight filtered through the leaves. It danced on the rippling river. Sitting in the shadows was Tigersight. Across the river was Riverclan's island camp. She was patiently waiting for Swiftpool. Tears dripped down her cheeks. One landed on the three fresh scratches on her left shoulder. After her mate's simple declaration, Swallowtail had been hurt then angry. Her claws had raked deep gashes into her shoulder mere seconds later. Swiftpool's return before, claws sheathed, had been quick and hard. He sent his mother rolling several feet. Everyone who started paying attention at that moment saw Swallowtail picking herself up with Swiftpool standing protectively in front of Tigersight. Dapplefoot had looked at the wound and determined Tigersight didn't need any herbs.

 _The medicine snorted, "The cuts aren't that deep, Swiftpool. She'll be fine without herbs."_

" _What are you talking about!? She's been bleeding steadily for past three minutes!" the tom had cried with shock._

 _Dapplefoot glared at him, "Who's the medicine cat here? I am. So don't tell me how to do my job. Tigersight will be fine without herbs. Now leave before you wake Skychaser. She needs to rest."_

As a spike of pain came from the wound, Tigersight wished Dapplefoot had given poppy seeds at the least. Quickly she ducked her head and licked the scratches. The pain subsided after three licks. Sighing, she looked up to see if Swiftpool was coming. Her mate was nowhere in sight. Her ears flattened. He was probably sound asleep. It had been a hard day. He was probably exhausted. Not that she blamed him in any way. All she wanted to do right now was sleep. But they had to talk when no one was listening in. This topic would stir up even more resentment and hatred. Tigersight didn't know how much more she could take of it. A bug flew near her ear. Casually she flicked it away.

But that allowed her to hear someone coming.

Spinning around, Tigersight unsheathed her claws. Was it an intruder? Who would be attacking Riverclan camp at this hour? Probably Thunderclan. She scented the air. No scent of any other Clan. Was it a rogue or loner that was lost? That could be. However, no unusual scents were in the air. The bushes shook as the cat approached. Whoever it was wasn't trying to hide it presence. Tigersight opened her mouth and scented the air again. Her fur dropped as those sharp claws sheathed. The scent was instantly recognizable.

True enough, Swiftpool came padding out into the open. Locked in his jaws were three, white river lilies. A purr rumbled from his throat. That tan tail, painted gray by the moonlight, rose with pride. Tigersight had to smile at him. He was certainly adorable. Signaling with her tail, the she-cat led the way into the forest. Her mate quietly fell in line behind her. Soon they reached the river that served as the border between Riverclan and Thunderclan. Calmly Tigersight sat down on a smooth stone and looked up at the stars. Swiftpool put the lilies at her paws before sitting next to her. His purring increased as his mate and former mentor leaned against him. Both cats were happy. Both were with the one who saw the other as an equal, as perfect and beautiful.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Swiftpool meowed after several minutes of watching the moon and stars.

The she-cat sighed as she pulled away. Her eyes turned to meet Swiftpool's green gaze. Softly she spoke, "Near the middle of leaf-bare, Dawnmist approached me with a tom. We were in a clearing surrounded by Riverclan ancestors. All of them were smiling at me. All of them were proud of me. Then the tom stepped forward and told me how happy he was to call me a Clanmate. The tom, Swiftpool, was Riverstar."

"Riverstar! As in the founded of Riverclan!" her mate cried in a whisper of awe.

She nodded, "Yes. He was warm and gentle, everything I ever wanted in a father. He told me how proud he was of me and that he was grateful for all we had done to save Riverclan. That smile on his face made me want to float. Then Riverstar told me he would grant me one wish, whatever I wanted."

"So they did reward you," Swiftpool meowed with a relieved sigh.

Tigersight smiled, "They did. And told them the only thing I wanted in this world was a family that loved me for me." She head-butted her mate's broad shoulder as she laughed, "I already had a mate. All I needed were kits of my own."

"Kits of your…" Swiftpool stiffened. Shocked rolled off of him in waves. Tigersight cocked her head at him. He leaned down and touched her nose with his. A smile was spreading over his face. Softly he whispered the words, "My love, that's what I asked for."

The she-cat stared into his green eyes with shock. Then she smiled too. Now everything made sense. "Swiftpool, Riverstar said he could only grant me one kit but I've felt two inside me. One kit per wish. We both wanted a family, wanted kits."

"Now we're going to have two!" he cried.

The joy in his eyes grew as Tigersight nodded. Calmly she placed a white paw on her belly. Swiftpool carefully reached over and put a paw on her stomach. Both felt one of the kits squirm within its mother. Two chuckles escaped the parents. Then Swiftpool pressed into her. This was perfect for him. He had his loving mate. Now two kits were on the way. Tigersight sighed and pressed deeper. Her heart twisted. How could she tell him the cost? All this happiness had a price to be paid.

How could she tell him that these kits would kill her?


	8. Chapter 8

**This a short story that I came up with. It's here to help me with writer's block on my other stories. It takes place back in the old forest.**

 **So the last chapter of this mini-story. There is a sequel to it if anyone wants to read it. Just let me know in the comments. It will focus on a different character. You'll see at the end of this chapter.**

 **And feel free to cry and rage because of the ending. Believe me, I completely understand those emotions. Had them just writing this.**

 **Songs: "You" – Keaton Henson, "Terrible Things" – Mayday Parade**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Tiger's Sight

Chapter 8

Tigersight entered the nursery with a ball of moss. It was the last batch she needed for her nest. She had announced her pregnancy today. Nobody spared a second to give her congratulations for the kits. Swallowtail and her daughters snarled at her. They hated how their bloodline had been poisoned by the small warrior. Rumblechest simply directed her to the nursery. Her siblings ignored her. A few soft words had stopped Swiftpool from hissing at his Clanmates. The tom was pissed. He had every right to choose his mate. He loved Tigersight and no other. It wasn't like anyone else liked her.

Laughter came to her ears. Looking up, Tigersight spotted her five moon old siblings. They had made it through leaf-bare and the sickness thanks to the herbs she had gathered. Her mother, Graylight, was curled up in her nest. A soft purr escaped her mouth as she watched her kits play around. Tigersight knew that her siblings would be apprentices in a few weeks. Harekit, a light gray she-kit, pounced onto Stormkit, a dark gray tom with a silver belly. Both went rolling over the moss. Cloudkit, a white she-kit with light gray patches, watched them from between her mother's paws. Her deep blue eyes turned to Tigersight as the small warrior stepped deeper in. Easily she stepped over her tussling siblings. Quietly she added the moss to her nest. Her kits squirmed deep in her belly. A barely audible hiss escaped her clenched jaws. With a grunt, she dropped into her nest. It felt like she was carrying around a boulder. She struggled to take deep breaths. Pain emanated from her stomach. Part of her wondered if this had been the right idea. A snarl touched her lips. It had been the right idea. These kits were going to be perfect.

Not like her.

Graylight's voice entered her ears, "I'm surprised you decided to have kits."

The orange tabby looked at her mother, "Why is that?"

The light gray she-cat shrugged, tail flicking as Cloudkit tried to catch it, "Birth is a difficult process. Caring for kits is a big responsibility." Her amber eyes glanced away, "That's all."

A burst of anger flooded Tigersight, "Are you saying that I can't be a good mother because of my size?" When Graylight said nothing, her daughter snarled angrily, "I always thought that you, my own mother, would know me better than that. Did you ever care about me? Did you ever want me around? Or am I a mistake that you wish never happened?"

Those amber eyes returned to her, "I gave birth to you, Tigersight. I always hoped to grow up to do something great one day, like your littermates. But you're too small, too weak. Why Starclan allowed you to survive is beyond me. But here you are. Maybe your kits will have a better chance at life. Maybe Swiftpool's line will be stronger than yours."

Tigersight flattened her ears. Tears started falling from her eyes. Everyone in her Clan hated her, even her own mother! Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to talk calmly and clearly, "Then I doubt you'll care about my kits. But no matter what happens or what they do, my kits will be perfect in my eyes." She turned her back to Graylight and meowed, "I won't be a mother like you."

Graylight remained expressionless despite the barb. Then she sighed and replied weakly, "Oh, little one, I wish you never became pregnant. Your kits are doomed because of you."

* * *

Swiftpool pressed into his mate as she gasped in pain. Something was wrong. Something wasn't going right. Tigersight gritted her teeth as another wave of pain hit. All the air in her lungs exited in a gasp. The she-cat barely had enough time to suck in another lung-full when the next wave hit. Her deep blue eyes shut tight. Claws dug into the floor through her nest. Graylight was sound asleep across from her. Each of her kits were out, having wasted all their energy playing. Another shot of pain raced through her. The kits squirmed inside her belly. Her eyes opened. Green eyes stared down at her. Swiftpool was scared but he wasn't going to leave her side. A kit kicked violently. A wave of pain washed over her like a thunderclap.

Coughing, Tigersight meowed to her mate, "Swiftpool…get…Dapplefoot. The kits…the kits are…coming."

"What? Now? They aren't due for another three weeks!" Swiftpool cried softly.

His mate hissed as the kits moved again, "Well…they decided…to come…now."

The tom hesitated briefly. A low yowl of agony from Tigersight made him bolt for the medicine den. Tigersight coughed again. Graylight's ears flicked before her head came up. Both amber eyes were filled with annoyance. Her daughter ignored her. Tigersight knew she had to focus on giving birth. Another wave of pain hit, making her shove her nose into the mossy nest. Every muscle seemed to spasm uncontrollably. A warm paw touched her shoulder. Looking up, Tigersight spotted a she-cat she knew to trust. Dawnmist. The ancient medicine cat smiled warmly at her. A gentle lick between the ears was her encouragement. Both looked to the den entrance as Swiftpool reappeared. The tom was bristling with annoyance. Green eyes, normally filled with joy and laughter, were dark with anger. He looked at his mate and shook his head.

"Dapplefoot doesn't think you're giving birth. She won't come," he meowed. Then his eyes widened as he saw Dawnmist. "Dawnmist! What are you doing here?"

" _I'm here to help_ ," the medicine cat replied. She nodded for the camp entrance, " _Swiftpool, I need poppy seeds, borage leaves, and chervil. Hurry._ "

The tom didn't wait a second. Soon he was racing out of camp for the herbs. Dawnmist turned her attention to the kitting queen. Tigersight was struggling to breathe. Soothingly the medicine cat spoke to the queen. She had helped many queens survive their kitting in the past. Now she was here doing it again. She knew that Tigersight and Swiftpool trusted her. That's why she had come rather than any other medicine cat. Dawnmist calmly nudged a stick over to Tigersight for the queen to scratch and take her pain out on.

Swiftpool returned the herbs shortly after the kits starting coming. He quickly bent over and followed Dawnmist's instructions. Tigersight took the herbs without hesitation. She trusted her mate to get the correct herbs. After all, they had to collect all of them before leaf-bare. The tom crouched next to her. It was the only way he could support her. Soon the first kit was out. Dawnmist instructed him to start bathing it quickly. She leaned over Tigersight, whispering encouragement. The young, small warrior was completely exhausted. However, she knew the last kit was still coming. Somehow she found the energy to push the last kit out. Swiftpool quickly started licking it.

Tigersight panted hard. Fear was rising in her chest. Panic came with it. There was no sound; no sign of life. Then a weak meow came to her ears. A second one followed it. Graylight's head snapped up with shock as she heard the kits. Now she was wide awake. Her amber eyes watched as Swiftpool placed the kits next to their mother's white stomach. Tigersight leaned over and licked each of them. They were perfect. They were beautiful. Her deep blue eyes looked up at Dawnmist, the thank you shining bright. The white and brown medicine cat smiled at her before dipping her head. Then her body faded away. Swiftpool proudly nuzzle his exhausted mate. Pride flowed him as he watched his kits nurse. He was glad everyone was alive and well. A silent thank you was sent up to Starclan. At least they cared about his mate and kits.

Tigersight leaned forward and licked the light tan she-kit at her stomach, "I name her Lightkit for she is the light of my life, a blessing I thought I would never have." Tigersight gingerly licked the orange tabby tom's black striped pelt. "I name him Hawkkit because I hope and pray that both of these kits will be filled with strength and honor, that their pawsteps walk a different path from my own."

Swiftpool licked her cheek as she slumped down in her nest, "Those names are perfect for them. Rest, my love. I will watch over them while you sleep."

* * *

Laughter filled the air and Hawkkit and Lightkit raced through camp. Several cats had to move quickly or risk stepping on them. Swiftpool was out hunting for the Clan. Tigersight was crouched beside the nursery entrance. Mintnose, a gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle and green eyes, was sleeping inside the den. She was now expecting a litter of kits. Tigersight's younger siblings were now apprentices. All of them were doing well. All of them were the pride of Riverclan. Her deep blue eyes spotted Troutclaw talking with Mossfoot. The she-cat laughed at something he said. The small warrior was certain her brother would take the she-cat as a mate. Then the entrance shook. Rumblechest's border patrol had returned. All of them were bleeding from several scratches. Obviously Windclan had been aggressive today. Dapplefoot stepped out of her den with herbs. Skychaser, unfortunately, had been lost five days ago. The Clan was still mourning her loss.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what we found!" Lightkit's voice rang out.

The two kits raced over with a shiny pebble in Hawkkit's jaws. Both of them were big, already halfway up her leg when standing. Hawkkit's deep blue eyes showed the pride in his eyes at the find. Sunlight danced on the black stripes that crossed the orange coat. Tigersight smiled. Maybe he should have been named Tigerkit. He most certainly looked like a fierce warrior. But the love and happiness in his eyes gave lie to that thought. Hawkkit wouldn't hurt a thing unless his sister's safety was at question. Lightkit was much feistier. Quick, light on her paws, and agile, Lightkit could very easily be mistaken for a Windclan kit. However, she was surprisingly strong. Yet she lived up to her name. She was light in a dark world; filled with joy and peace at all times. Tigersight purred at them as Hawkkit dropped the stone at her paws.

He nudged it towards her and meowed, "It's for you, mommy!"

A sad smile touched their mother's lips. Already the taunting and cursing from her Clanmates had begun. Her kits could sense her pain. They were trying to cheer her up. She licked each of them between the ears, "Thank you, my little ones. But maybe you should find something softer, something I can sleep on at night."

Hawkkit puffed out his white chest, "As you wish, mommy!"

"We'll find you the softest, most beautiful feather in the world!" Lightkit squeaked.

Their mother chuckled as they raced away. She called for them to stay in camp where they were safe. Both replied that they would. Tigersight sighed as she lowered her head to her paws. Then a cough shook her body. Tears raced down her cheeks. She knew what was happening. However, Dapplefoot would sniff her over and claim she was fine. There was no reason for her to go there. A smile touched her lips as Hawkkit tried pouncing on a blue feather. At least she got to spend some time with her kits.

That's all she could ever ask for.

* * *

Blizzardstar's yowl rang out through the camp. Cats perked up before rising to their paws and heading over. Apprentices raced to sit with their mentors. Everyone looked up at the massive white leader. Rumblechest nuzzled his mate before sitting at his place. Dapplefoot exited her den and padded over to her place. Curious meows passed from one cat to another. They didn't know why this meeting was being called. There was nothing happening that they knew about. Ears pricked as excited meows came to their ears. Eyes turned towards the nursery. Swiftpool appeared from the den with Hawkkit on his heels. The young tom-kit was almost to his father's lower shoulder. Lightkit followed, still licking some of her fur flat. She was big but nowhere near her brother's size. One could say she was a little bigger than normal size. Lastly came their small mother.

Tigersight stumbled a little as she exited the den. Her deep blue eyes closed in the sun's soft light. That dark brown striped tail dragged in the dirt. Mud crusted the edges of her paws. Her breathing was coming in ragged gasps even though she hadn't taken more than ten steps. Swiftpool paused, eying her with worry. A weak smile was his mate's reply. Then she sat down at the back of the waiting cats. Hawkkit and Lightkit had past their father. Shining eyes were staring up at Blizzardstar with utter joy. This was their day. This was the first step to the lives they dreamed of. Thoughts of the road ahead were all they could think up.

Blizzardstar smiled warmly at them before signaling them forward. Once they were in their places, he spoke, "Hawkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Troutclaw. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." Then he turned to Troutclaw as the tom stepped forward. Pride was making his fur rise and his chest puff out, "Troutclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Silverstone and you have shown yourself to be strong and fierce in battle. You will be the mentor of Hawkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Troutclaw dipped his head. A smug smile was on his face as he touched his nephew's nose. The new apprentice beamed up at him. His mother smiled from her place. She knew he was eager and ready to learn, just like his father before him. A frown touched her face as she watched her brother. Hopefully Troutclaw's influence wouldn't destroy the more compassionate and caring traits in her son. Sighing, she turned her attention to her daughter's ceremony.

"Lightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw. Your mentor will be Smoothtail. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you." Then he turned to Smoothtail. The sleek, white she-cat with black paws smiled up at Blizzardstar with glowing light blue eyes, "Smoothtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Viperclaw and you have shown yourself to be patience, loyal, and dedicated. You will be the mentor of Lightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Lightpaw quickly reached up to touch her mentor's nose. Excitement radiated from her body as she joined her brother. The two entwined their tails. Tigersight smiled as their Clanmates chanted their new names. Her kits were always going to be together. They would always stand by one another. Desperately she prayed to Starclan that they would be alright. Both were so gentle and sweet. Hopefully Riverclan would accept them for they were. Hopefully they would never suffer as she had.

"You look worse every day," Swiftpool meowed as his nose touched her cheek. A tan paw wiped away the blood and saliva that encrusted on the corners of her mouth. Worry shined in his green eyes. "I don't understand how Dapplefoot can say you're alright. You don't look or smell it." His head pressed into her shoulder as he whispered, "Why doesn't anyone care about you?"

The orange tabby looked at him with a smile, "You care about me. My kits love me." Her paw wrapped around his, "That's all I need to be happy."

They smiled as Hawkpaw and Lightpaw were led past them. Both beamed at their parents. Then Lightpaw paused. Her green eyes studied her weak mother. Tigersight rarely left the nursery so her daughter never saw how sick and frail she looked. Smoothtail called for her apprentice to keep up. Tigersight purred and signaled for her to go. The tan apprentice hesitated a moment longer than raced to catch up with her mentor and brother. They had just vanished through the camp entrance…

When Tigersight collapsed against her mate.

* * *

Swiftpool pressed into Tigersight's side as her ragged breathing slowly weakened. Softly, pleadingly, he meowed, "Don't leave me, Tigersight. I need you. Please stay with us!"

The tabby she-cat replied weakly, "It's my time to go." Her deep blue eyes looked up at her two kits, now seven moons old. Lightpaw was trembling violently as she watched the life fade from their mother. Hawkpaw stood beside her. His mouth was opened in a silent cry of agony. "My life wasn't perfect but I'll wait for you in Starclan. I love you all." Her eyelids began to droop. "You are the greatest gift that Starclan could have given me." Those deep blue eyes closed.

Hawkpaw stepped forward as his mother lowered her head to the moss, "Mom…Mother? Please don't go! Please!" He saw the tears of agony falling from Swiftpool's eyes. With a screech of agony, he threw back his head, "MOM!"

Lightpaw pressed into her brother's side. Tears raced down her pale tan cheeks. Her green eyes were misted over with grief. Swiftpool pressed into his mate's fur. His sharp claws dug into the earth, tearing it up. He couldn't believe it. After so many battles. After the harsh leafbare that nearly destroyed Riverclan. Tigersight had survived it all. Now she was gone. Her body had finally given out. Slowly he picked up her small form and carried her out. Lightpaw guided her grieving brother behind him. The cats of Riverclan watched with blank expressions. Not one stepped forward to help Swiftpool. No one wanted to give any comfort.

Hawkpaw curled up next to his mother's side, head buried in her fur. A little heat still remained on her. Her sick, weak scent filled his nose. Twisting his head, he studied the Clan camp. Lightpaw was sitting on his right. Their father sat on the other side, head bowed and shoulders slumped. He looked broken and beaten. Then Hawkpaw let a snarl touch his face. Not one cat in Riverclan stepped forward to say goodbye to the fallen warrior, to the cat that saved them all. Troutclaw padded past and entered the warriors' den without looking at his sister. Crowwing and Birchpelt were already sound asleep. Rainheart replaced Silverfoot as the camp guard. All the apprentices were in their den talking and laughing. They were Tigersight's siblings! They were acting like nothing had happened.

His claws dug into the earth. His black nose buried deep into his mother's fur. _"I promise you, mother, I'll never forget. You gave everything for this Clan and they treated you like dirt. Why? Because you were different, smaller, weaker. I won't forget the insults and taunts. I won't forget how they stood by and did_ nothing _while you died."_ His claws dug deeper, _"I'll never forgive them for letting you die!"_

* * *

Hawkpaw was frozen in place. Cats were hissing and snarling. Blizzardstar was shaking his head at the defiant but broken tom before him. Rumblechest and Graylight were snarling angrily. Swallowtail, Waterpelt, Leaftail, and Silverfoot were furious at the accusations thrown at them. Fur slid through his own. It was his sister, Lightpaw. Her green eyes were clouded with horror and grief. Hawkpaw unsheathed his claws and dug them into the dirt. How could they be doing this? It wasn't right! It wasn't fair! No one mourned or cared about his mother. Now they were doing this to his family. Hadn't they suffered enough? Why wouldn't Riverclan leave them alone, spare them any more pain?

Blizzardstar finally sucked in a breath and bared his teeth, "Loving her was your biggest mistake, Swiftpool. You became a good warrior thanks to Blackstone. The least you can do is stop pretending like she belonged here."

"But she did belong here!" Swiftpool spat, his voice breaking. "Tigersight loved everyone in this camp, no matter how badly they treated her. When Starclan told her something was coming to destroy our Clan, she did _everything_ to keep us alive. She would have gladly given her life so that those who died could live. Did she ever ask for a thank you? Did she ever brag or boast about what she did? No. All she ever wanted was to hear someone say they loved her. And all this Clan ever did was curse at her, call her names, and say she didn't belong. Why? Why couldn't you see her worth? Why are all of you so blind to the truth!?"

The Riverclan leader flattened his ears, "ENOUGH! Swiftpool, stand down and move on. She's gone and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I will never stop loving her. I will never stop reminding you of Tigersight's worth. Starclan saw it. They rewarded her for it. It's _you_ who should stand down and admit your flaws," the tan tom replied coldly.

Riverclan yowled and hissed at that. Rumblechest called for silence. That's when Blizzardstar spoke, voice even and filled with anger, "Swiftpool, from now until the day you die, you are banished from this Clan. If you are found on Riverclan territory after sundown today then we will kill you."

Hawkpaw stepped forward, "NO!"

Swiftpool remained frozen in place for several seconds. Then he spat at the cat he once respected and admired. Riverclan separated as he past. It was like he carried the disease that nearly killed them all. Hawkpaw stepped towards his father. That's when sharp teeth grabbed his scruff. Lightpaw whimpered as Smoothtail pinned her down. By scent, Hawkpaw knew that Troutclaw was holding him back. Swiftpool glared at the mentors. He wanted to say goodbye to his kits. Swallowtail leaped forward and bit at his tail. Her son whirled around. His claws missed her by a whisker. Two bounds saw him out of camp.

Sundown painted the sky red and orange. Hawkpaw desperately plowed through the water in chase of the scent. Lightpaw was right behind him. Blizzardstar had locked them in camp for the rest of day. Both of their mentors worked them hard in an attempt to exhaust them. However, both apprentices managed to escape at the sundown meal. Neither cared if someone followed them. Both ignored their aching muscles. Their breaking hearts, however, were hard to ignore.

Their father was waiting just beyond the Riverclan border. He nuzzled both them as they pressed into his fur. Tears ran from all their eyes. Hawkpaw felt his heart breaking apart. Why was Riverclan trying so hard to break his family apart? What had they ever done wrong? Last moon his mother died from sickness. Now his father was being driven out. Yet they were the ones who saved the Clan. It made no sense to him. It wasn't fair!

"Stay together," Swiftpool choked. His tears dripped onto Hawkpaw's head. "Hawkpaw, protect your sister. Lightpaw, don't ever let someone tell you your own worth. Both of you are perfect and whole. Starclan made you that way. Your mother and I knew you were the night you were born."

Hawkpaw looked up into his father's eyes, "Dad, where are you going to go?"

"I don't know," his father replied. Then he licked his son between the ears, "But I will meet you in Starclan. When you see me again, I'll be side by side with your mother." The tom rose and backed away into the deepening shadows. His green eyes glowed in the setting sun. He smiled at his kits.

"Remember that we will always be proud of you."

Then he was gone, racing away. Lightpaw let out a pained sob. Her head pressed into her brother's white chest. Hawkpaw let his own tears fall. Slowly a snarl pulled at his lips. His fur started to rise, emphasizing his black stripes. Sharp claws raked through the earth. Both of his parents were gone. They had been wrenched away from him. His deep blue eyes narrowed with rage. One thought ran through his mind:

 _Riverclan…_

 _Riverclan did this to my family…_

 _I'll make them all pay!_

* * *

 **Let me know if you want me to continue this. The sequel will be from Hawkpaw's POV (or should I say Hawk** _ **stripe**_ **'s POV). It would be called A Hawk's Revenge.**


End file.
